tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 84
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th, 79th, 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 84 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Pyandonea Full of both anticipation (Who were the long-lost visitors?) and dread (Was it someone she liked? Hated?), Alana opened the door leading to the basement living area proper. Well, whoever they were, they weren't in the entrance, she thought, noting the empty room. A thought came to her that maybe they were hiding somewhere, and would spring out at her as some sort of bad joke. Therefore, she entered the room cautiously, slowly, scanning the area for surprises. "You don't have to worry about that," Orthendar spoke into her mind. "They aren't those kinds of people." "They...they aren't?" she whispered aloud, stopping, bags still in hand. Orthendar gradually came into view before her, glowing slightly. "No, they aren't." he smiled. "Well...who are the 'they' I keep hearing about?" she continued. His smile grew. "One is someone we have not seen in many years, and one who has never been seen here before." Alana rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just when I need answers, both you and Talgando give me the vague treatment." The ghost's glow brightened. "So, he finally showed that sense of humor? And not giving much detail...I am proud of him." Glaring at him, she whispered, "He's always had a sense of humor; it just wasn't like yours. I was hoping you'd never rub off on him, but apparently you and these mystery guests are giving him bad ideas." Orthendar smiled coyly. "Oh, I don't know about that. Only one of them could possibly have that sort of influence. The other is a lot like you. I know you'll like that one." In a huff, Alana set the bags down and crossed her arms over her chest as she frowned at him. "Is someone finally going to tell me who these nameless and genderless guests are, or do I have to pry it out of you?" The ghost winked. Despite not having been with him for a very long time, she still loved him in her own way; a feeling that would very likely never fade or disappear with the passing of the age. Their breakup had been amiable, after all. Therefore, the wink, which he'd always used in the past to reasure her, soothed some of her annoyance of his vague answers. "You will see shortly," he said. * * * She had not stood there long - though she'd had the presence of mind to put the bags of groceries away in a side cabinet - before she heard a conversation strike up between two people as they approached from a side room; the one they always used to store donated items before giving them away, such as clothes and shoes. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she thought that one of the voices - there were two, a male and female - was seemingly familiar...the male one. They were talking together as they came closer to the shut door, and she stood on the other side in the entrance hall with Orthendar, who was as passive as ever, though there was a...glint...in his eye. Evidently, that "glint" was about the people on the other side of the door, and likely the one she thought she remembered hearing...someplace else. Who was it? The voice seemed so familiar... The memory began to take on clarity when the closed door opened and the speaker she was beginning to remember came into full view. Alana gasped with surprise and more than a little delight. "Balasian!" she cried, bringing her hands up to cover her open mouth, which had continued to hang open and seemingly wouldn't shut on its own. "Dear Mara, is it really you?" He smiled. That same smile that could win over and charm the most grumpy of his supporters shone from his face. "Of course its me. It's good to see-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Alana, losing control, dove at him and gave him a bear hug. She didn't even notice the woman behind him, as her eyes closed against her tears of happiness. "It's so good to see you again," she whispered into his shoulder, "I missed you so much. I thought we'd never see you again." Balasian patted her gently on her back as she clung to him, whispering, "It's okay. I'm here. And I will be for a while yet." Category:Blog posts